


Sabotage

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Haxus always gets his way, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prosthesis, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Haxus is not above using dirty tricks to get what he wants.





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of the [Haxus Mini Event on tumblr.](http://haxusminievent.tumblr.com) Prompt: Sabotage/ ~~Hand-to-Hand~~

“This is an  _ obscene _ hour to be awake,” Haxus complained as he watched Sendak pull on his undersuit, from the comfort of the bed. “It’s an even more obscene hour for  _ me _ to be awake.” He was not what one would call a morning person, and this was early even for Sendak.

“I said I was sorry,” Sendak protested. His ears drooped slightly—at least he was appropriately contrite. “You were on top of me.”

Haxus let out an annoyed huff. He was an active sleeper, and he did have a tendency to sprawl…  _ But  _ really  _ though _ . Sendak, being so  _ large _ and  _ warm _ and  _ soft, _ was clearly the most comfortable part of the bed. It was only logical that he would be drawn to him. And certainly there was no good reason to dislodge him so  _ unceremoniously _ . “The rest cycle isn’t over for another three vargas,” he grumbled.

“I have that inspection today,” Sendak reminded him. “If I’m going to get any time in the training hall, I have to go before shift.”

The gym… of course. Haxus wrinkled his nose in distaste. “I can think of better ways to spend that time.” The first of which was  _ sleeping. _ The second, well... Sendak’s suit was still open to the waist; and the way the fur on his chest puffed out from its constraints, while the fabric hugged the rest of his body made Haxus long to peel him out of it. He sat up and reached out to run his hands down over Sendak’s chest and stomach, reveling in the softness of his coat and the feel of the firm muscle beneath.

“Self-discipline is important, Haxus,” Sendak rumbled. He cupped his face with his hand, and drew a claw along the edge of his ear, which did precisely nothing to cool his ardor. Haxus nipped at the inside of his wrist, and was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure from his mate. Sendak withdrew his arm, and went to fetch the upper part of his prosthetic; but Haxus could tell his resolve was weakening. “Help me with this, would you?” While he was capable of attaching the appliance one-handed, it was always quicker and less awkward to let Haxus do it—and herein lay his opportunity.

“Of course, sir,” he replied smoothly, as he rose to his feet and took the shoulder piece from Sendak’s hand—and let it roll out of his fingers onto the carpeted floor. “Oh, how clumsy of me.” He smirked at Sendak’s shocked expression, and lightly kicked the device under the bed. Drawing closer, he slid his hands inside his suit, pushing it off Sendak’s broad shoulders.

“This is sabotage,” Sendak murmured; but this time he did not move away.

Haxus leaned into him and nuzzled his face into the luxuriant fur around his collar. “So have me court-martialed,” he purred, just before he sank his teeth into Sendak’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [tumblr!](http://lotors-saltwife.tumblr.com)


End file.
